Open Up To Me Please
by LaueHime
Summary: crossover with smallville episode 'reckoning'. What if Nathan is convinced that Jimmy didn't kill Keith. What if Brooke joined him in his search for the truth. What if Lucas found out about their search. love and lies. COMPLETED R
1. don't tell Lucas!

" He's coming after me!!" she screamed while driving crazy trough the night.

"Ok, just hang on all right! Look, where are you?"

"I just took the road off town"

The other car arrived right next to her's. The window slid down.

"Brooke! Stop your car! We need to talk!"

She didn't answer as she looked at him, her phone still on her right ear.

"C'mon! I'm sorry!" he screamed trough the window.

Brooke wasn't watching the road. First thing she knew was that a flashing white light surrounded her. She screamed.

"Brooke!!"

_One week earlier…_

Brooke ran over to Nathan as she put her plate on the table next to him.

"Hey you! What's up?"

"Hu—I'm working on something"

"What about?"

"Nothing special"

"C'mon you know we're friends. You can tell me! Promise I won't tell the medias!"

"Promise?"

"You know me! I won't tell. You have my word!"

"Ok—I'm trying to figure out who shot Keith"

"What?!"

"Yeah! I'm not sure that Jimmy did it"

"How can you say that?"

"Jimmy had all a chance to hurt us but he didn't. He would never have shot anyone."

"Maybe it was an accident!"

"No Brooke. I heard Keith talking after the first gunshot. He was alive after Jim was dead"

Brooke looked down at her pizza and juice from the cafeteria and looked back at Nathan.

"Have you told anyone about that?"

"Not yet. I'll keep it low until I'm sure. Will you?"

"Sure!"

"Especially Luke. Don't say anything to Lucas. Not a word. It would hurt him more than anything"

"He's already been trough a lot!"

"That's the point"

Lucas was a couple of steps behind his brother and ex girlfriend. They obviously didn't see him walk by. He stood there a second before turning his back and walk away. None of the two friends noticed his presence. Nathan went quickly into all of his papers.

"What's all this?"

"Notes, thoughts, all I need to find who ever did it and when that day comes, I swear heat is gonna grow high!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas went trough his locker searching for his maths book. Someone went next to him.

"Hey stranger!" said the brunette girl.

"Hey Brooke. How are you doing?"

"Really good! Actually, I needed to talk to you."

"Sure. What's up?" Lucas said knowing about the conversation she just had with Nathan.

"Nathan and I talked and we had a really good idea"

"What's that?"

"I just felt like lately we didn't have a lot of time being friends. I—We decided to throw a little party at Naley's apartment. It's going to be just a couple of close friends having fun. We thought about a night to talk. It felt like we were all tearing apart and that's sad…what do you think?"

"Sure! That's a good idea. I'll be there."

"Nice. Be there at 7 and bring your best friends."

Lucas smiled back at her as she left him to go join Haley. He looked at her 'till she was gone. Of course he missed her but he was with Peyton now. He really loved Peyton. She was his only sunshine. There was only one point that kept boiling in his mind _you never forget your first love_. He often thought about Brooke. He really wanted to be his friend again. He wanted to be the person she could count on if something went wrong. They had a good experience being _just friends_ and that's what he wanted all over again. He felt someone touch his right shoulder and he turned back to see who it was.

"Hi boyfriend!"

"Hi _sunshine_! You look nice!"

"I know" the blonde said laughing. Lucas couldn't help but laugh too.

"How's your day so far" asked Lucas.

"Well, I'm killer in English!"

"Really! Hey Peyt, I have good news for you!"

"What? Oh wait...You're pregnant?!"

"Seriously Peyt! Brooke invited us to a party tonight"

"Brooke?"

"Yeah, she had an idea to bring all of us back to the way we were before"

"Meaning what?"

"I mean there's gonna only a couple of _really_ great friends having fun together"

"Sounds cool…but—I don't know…"

"Peyton! You're not gonna let me go there all alone?"

"What would it do? I mean you just wanna go there to see Brooke!"

"No! I wanna go there with you"

"And what if I don't wanna go and I let you by yourself?"

"Well, that would make my heart ache—stop —and there would be nothing to keep me here. After that you would feel guilty all your life for leaving me behind…"

"Hum—that's something I can handle!" she said as she looked Lucas who was shocked. She grinned.

"Pick me at 7" she said starting to walk away. She stopped a second right next to him and whispered slowly in his ears. "I would never let you down! You know I could never live without you! If you ever do that to me I swear I kill you myself!"she said and then put a kiss on his cheek. "Love you!" she whispered before leaving. Lucas stayed there smiling. "Love you to Peyt..."

**Ok this was the introduction. I know it was kinda short but much more is coming up. The story is gonna look like a really good Smallville episode "Reckoning". Just a note, there was no accident with Haley and no heart attack but this story takes place around this time in season 4. Tell me if you like the idea. Have comments? Good? Bad? Leave it and be sure I'll read. Enjoy the next chapters.**


	2. the party

_Hey everyone, I know last chapter wasn't really descriptive but there will be a little less dialogues this time. Here's chapter two to my story which is starting right before the party. After that, I think each chapter will be a full day 'till the big ending. This is my first fic on the site so I hope you like it. Reviews might help me a lot._

Peyton looked all across her wardrobe. She decided that she would be pretty for her date with Lucas. She couldn't decide between her brand new dress and a single pair of jeans and a tank top covered by the vest Ellie gave her. As Haley walked in, she ran over to her side.

"Hey Haley, would you do me a little favor" she asked smiling.

Haley looked at her suspicious. "Sure! What's up" she asked. Peyton didn't respond. She just lift her shiny dress and her pair of jeans.

"It's for Lucas…". Haley smiled at her friend and couldn't help but notice how much she was happy. Since Peyton told Lucas about her feelings she was totally someone else. She was the happiest brooding blonde girl in the world. Haley glanced at the pair of jeans and smiled.

"You already have his heart. You don't need the dress!" she said. Peyton smiled back.

"Thanks Hales, I really need a friend right now"

"So Brooke still doesn't talk to you" Haley asked with concern in her voice. Peyton shook her head. "Sucks…sorry" Haley added.

"Don't be! It's not your fault!". Peyton looked down avoiding Haley's look.

"I think you could really use a hug right now" Haley said opening her arms for Peyton. She smiled and hugged Haley back.

"I'll be fine thank you…so-anyway-jeans it will be!" she said smiling.

Haley made her way to the door and turned back "I think I'll let you change. See you at my place tonight!".Peyton sent her a "see you!" look and shook her head before Haley went off her room.

She picked her jeans and shirt and went to the bathroom. With her long night upcoming she would really need a shower. She slowly slid her clothes off and entered under the steamy water of her shower. She softly pulled her hairs back as she thought about Lucas and smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She took her favourite lip gloss in her purse and applied a thin layer of it on her soft lips. She wiped them together and looked at herself in the mirror. She was ready. A loud knock on her door pulled her off her daydream. She saw a tall blond guy standing in her doorway.

"Hey boyfriend!" she said pulling him into a tight embrace and then leaned in to kiss him. "I missed you" he said smiling.

"Ready to go" he asked without taking is baby blue eyes off hers. "Anytime baby!"

He smiled at her and stroked a strand of hair off her face.

"You're gonna have a little problem with that lip gloss…" he said stoking her right cheek skin with his thumb.

"Why" she asked like in a trance. For every response he pulled her in a long and passionate kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan heard a loud knock on the door and went to open it.

"Hey Brooke! Come on in!" he said leading her in her way inside.

"So how are you and Haley" she asked looking around like if it was the first time she saw the apartment which she has already been the owner.

"We're good! I'm glad that I'm gonna be a father!"

"Yeah. I'm proud of you-you know! You're not the bad ass you were before!"

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment!" he said laughing. She smiled too.

"Hey Brookie!" said Haley now leaving the bedroom to greet her friend. She hugged her as Brooke responded to her friendly embrace.

Another knock was heard as Lucas entered with Peyton. Brooke turned her head to see her former best friend and boyfriend. She faintly smiled at them and proposed Haley some help for the supper. "Sure!" Haley responded noticing the discomfort between Brooke and the two new guests. They took off as Nathan led his brother to the couch.

Peyton sat next to her boyfriend and Nathan sat in front of them.

"So Bro, you happy" he asked curiously.

"Couldn't be more now that I am with Peyt…"

"I love you Lucas" the blonde girl said kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too!" he said back.

Nathan cleared his throat as Lucas started to kiss his girlfriend. Haley called him from behind.

"Nathan! I can't open the pickle jar! Could you help me please?"

Nathan smiled at his brother and left him with his girlfriend. Peyton sat on his lap and started kissing him in the neck as Haley came back with a large and full plate.

"Snack time!" she screamed happily. Peyton turned back and picked a pickle in the plate. She led it to Luke's mouth. He grinned at the bitter taste and Peyton laughed. She kissed him. "That tastes much better!" he said kissing her back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan put his hand on Brooke's shoulder. When she turned back, he made a head sign to the bedroom. They took off for a few minutes.

Nathan closed the door behind him.

"You found anything" she asked.

"Not yet but I remembered something from that day"

"What"

"There was a girl with us…Abby…she left before everyone…she was diabetic"

"You think she saw something?"

"Nope. But I think she might know if there was someone else in the school" he answered.

"Well when you find something you let me know?"

"Sure" he said and then unlocked the door and left her in front of him.

None of the three friends seemed to have noticed they were off. They just joined the group and started talking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was laughing loud. "Oh and do you remember the time we went to the beach and you saw that bird…"she said between two gasps. Lucas turned red as everyone wanted to know. "Hales! We promised not to talk about that again!" he said laughing. Brooke looked at Haley "What happened" she asked. Haley continued laughing and gasping for air as she bent, her hands on her stomach. "Lucas saw a bird. We were like 12 and he wanted to catch that stupid bird…" she said and then catched her breath again "…there was a girl totally hitting on him and he tried to impress her…" she continued.

"Hales stop it!" Lucas said a little embarrassed. "…He tried to catch the damn bird and kept starring up toward the sky…whatever…he caught his foot in the sand…he felt face first in the cold water-­butt in the air!" she finished. ­Everyone started laughing even more. Peyton was giggling next to him. Lucas felt so embarrassed and then left it behind and started laugh even more with the rest of his friends.

"Promise me now you won't let it go!" Haley said to Peyton who nodded back. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't forget!" she said laughing. Nathan laughed and then looked at Brooke. There eyes crossed and they were thinking about the same thing. Lucas noticed their look and stopped laughing.

"Everything okay with you guys" he asked looking at Brooke and Nathan.

"Yep" Nathan said.

"Nothing is wrong" Brooke added.

Lucas grinned and turned to Peyton who was laughing with Haley.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pulled the car in her driveway and cut the engine. He took the key off the ignition and walked out of the car. He went to the other side door and opened it for his girlfriend to get off. He took her warm hand in his and walked her to the doorstep. He looked at her in the eyes.

"That was a great night!" she said.

"Yeah! Had fun!" he responded.

"So you really went after that bird?"

"Oh-oh! Yeah…"

"That's cute… anyway! It's kinda late!"

"Yeah! Goodnight Peyt…"

"Wait…" she said cutting him up.

"…stay with me tonight!" she said gripping his hands.

"I was hopping you would say that!" Lucas said kissing her softly after she wraped her arms around his neck and entered the house in his arms. Both kissing, loving, giving their heart into a relation full of passion.

**I know, not much action and drama but it's on the way. Much more Angst to come as Nathan starts being suspicious and Lucas tries to know more about Brooke and Nathan's plan.**** Reviews are enjoyed!**


	3. Jimmy died first!

This morning was a cold one. A high wind blew all over Tree Hill as the temperature reached a high point under zero. The sky was gray and there was no sign of a sunny day. People were getting their coat, scarf and boots out of their "warm clothes" box. In a near park, two love birds were in a tight embrace, trying to get a minimum of warmth. On the other side of town, in a restaurant, a father and son were having coffee and hot chocolate in laughter. Slowly, without a warning, a small account of snow started to fall from the huge gray clouds that were covering North Carolina and his surroundings.

Peyton woke up alone in her bedroom. She remembered falling asleep next to Lucas. Only point is that is wasn't next to her at this time. She stirred and placed her curly buds behind her ears. She left a yawn before she sat and pushed her sheets aside. The blond girl got to her feet and went to the window. She watched the thin snow flakes fall in front of her eyes and smiled. Still tired from her long night, Peyton got dressed and tried to put a little sense in her crazy curls. Taking the stairs, she noticed a great smell. Something like eggs, bacon, sausage and toasted bread. She inhaled the sweet odour deeply and went down to the kitchen to find a whistling Lucas baking some fresh bacon.

"Hey boyfriend…"she said before kissing him. "You did all that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you!" he answered.

When he got for a second kiss she pulled away. "What's wrong? You're not hungry?" he asked masking is disappointment. "No…no…I'm starving…it's just that…". He looked at her with a look full of questions. "Brooke…"she started. Lucas couldn't help but smile.

"You cheated?" he asked chuckling at his own joke. "Yesterday…she said she'd give me a second chance and invited me over for breakfast…" she said blushing. She was definitely embarrassed. She just looked down avoiding Lucas' look. She didn't want to hurt him more.

They were together for like a few weeks and she already screwed up. She felt really bad about herself. Lucas didn't respond. He just closed the stove that was cooking his bacon and looked away.

"Lucas please…don't do this" she said on her blaming tone. "Don't do what…don't expect to make her happy…" he said almost in a whisper. He didn't even know if Peyton heard the end of his sentence. "Please…I didn't know you would cook me such a nice breakfast. I'm just so happy that Brooke accepted on giving me a second chance…" she said trying to apologize.

"I know…" he said in a low voice again. "Just go…" he added. "Just leave me like everyone else…" Peyton looked shocked. She couldn't believe he had just said that. She was always there for him. He was always there for her too but now that they were together, things weren't the same. "Ok! This is not fair! I've been there for you lately!" she said almost getting angry. "You've been there for me?! You ruined my relationship with Brooke and you kept teasing me. I WAS there for you. When your mom died, when Brooke cut you out, when Derek arrived, when he attacked you…and I almost got _killed_ for you…and what do I get? You cutting me out!" he screamed as he couldn't keep his anger much longer inside of him. She slapped him hard across the face. "If you love Brooke so much I'll send her here to get breakfast" she said, her eyes tearing as anger had taken the best of her. After that, she got he coat behind her. "At least if I make her breakfast she won't set me up!" he said screaming harder now as he watched Peyton turn around to face him.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked tearing "Ever since Keith died, ever since you told everyone for your HCM , ever since…Brooke broke up with you…you've been a totally different person…and Luke…I'm not sure I can like this person…" she said before she slammed the door shut.

He stayed there silent. He had prepared everything. The table was clean with two adorable doilies fitting the flowers that were up in a cute coloured vase. Two plates lay there filed with eggs, sausages and toasts. Lucas put his left hand on the table as his other one covered his eyes and forehead. He was having a killer headache. Mad at himself, he just blew the contain of the table away. Shattered porcelain went everywhere in the kitchen.

As he bent down to grab a part, he cut the side of his hand on it. "Shit…" he said as he saw the blood pouring out of the open wound.

--

Dan Scott, the mayor of Tree Hill sat at his desk when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" he yelled at his guest as Nathan came in.

"Hey son? How you doing" he asked.

"Fine I guess…Actually I wanted to talk to you about something" he said crossing his fingers.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I just…"

"Mr. Mayor, we need to show you something" said one of Dan's employees.

"I'm coming!" Dan said as he looked back at Nathan "I'll be right back!"

"You know what dad, don't bother…it's not that important" Nathan said as his dad walked out of his office.

Nathan felt relieved considering he had nothing to say to his father. All he wanted to do was search on his computer for the medical records of Jimmy and Keith so he could see who died first. He ran to the door and made sure it was locked. Than he got back to the computer and found the hospital's archives. "Search for medical files". He clicked and typed "Jimmy Edwards". After that, he printed the page and went back on the search engine to type "Keith Scott" when he heard some noise behind the door.

"Shit…" he murmured.

He found Keith's file and prayed for it to print faster. He surprised himself talking to the printer. "Come on…please!". He got the paper and ran out the desk. Dan came back a few minutes after. He never remembered being on the hospital website.

--

Brooke and Peyton entered the school together. Peyton was still shocked by her morning fight with Lucas. Brooke tried supporting her as she pulled her into a tight embrace. Peyton responded to her sign and pulled Brooke into a warm hug.

"Thanks Brooke, I really needed a friend…" she said her eyes still red from crying.

"I'm sorry Peyt…I'm sure he is too…" Brooke said trying to comfort her friend.

Nathan and Haley were coming their way. Brooke noticed Nathan and offered him a complicity nod which Nathan sent back as well.

"Brooke…can I talk to you for a second" he asked taking her apart.

"Sure…what's up?"

He took a deep breath before pulling her to a calmer place where they would be alone to talk without feeling always surrounded by a sea of people. Brooke tried her best to follow Nathan's quick pace. Her new shoes weren't going to make it, she thought. They got to an empty classroom and closed the door behind them. The dark haired boy also made sure the door was locked before he turned to face Brooke.

"You know, making out session with your wife's best friend is not exactly in the rules" she said sarcastically. He let out a groan before he got the papers out of his bag.

"Okay…what is this" she asked seeing the sheets in Nathan's hands.

"Medical records…"

Brooke looked totally lost when Nathan nodded and explained what he was doing that morning.

"So you're saying that you went trough confidential files to find that" she asked.

He didn't even answer that she started to laugh but not a B. Davis laugh. It was a nervous laugh.

"What'd you find" she asked more and more curious.

"Time of death…Jimmy died before Keith…"

"But you don't know…maybe Jimmy shot Keith and he didn't die and after that he killed himself…"

"Both died on the shock…means that someone else was in that school" he said kinking his eyebrows and then lowered them to watch the records he had in hands. Brooke couldn't say anything. She was knocked out by this statement.

"…Who…c…could it be" she asked, not even sure if she wanted the answer. Nathan shook his head. When she put her fingers on her temples and bent down, Nathan grabbed her in a tight hug.

--

Lucas was drinking water near his locker when he saw Nathan and Brooke walk out of an empty classroom. He looked up and saw both their questioning look. Were they talking about the same thing he heard the other day? Was it true? Did someone else really kill his uncle? He looked away trying to avoid being seen. His head still pounding from the morning he had. Brooke saw him a walk to his side. When he turned to face her, she slapped him hard in the face.

"How could you tell her that" she asked with a cruel look across her eyes. Lucas didn't show any emotion. He just walked away.

"Where the hell you think your going" she screamed after him trying to catch him. This was the second time she had to run behind someone this morning and her shoes were definitely not going to make it. "Lucas Scott! Don't you dare run away from me!".

As she said that, they passed Peyton in the hallway. She nodded and her and continued after Lucas. Peyton watched them go away.

Brooke finally reached Lucas's arm which she grabbed hard forcing him to turn around and meet her angry look. She stared right true his baby blue eyes and couldn't say anything. She was like in a trance. Avoiding it, she looked down and saw is hand bandaged.

"What happened to your hand" she asked concern. "You're not here to talk about that are you" he snapped. His tone was so emotionless. Brooke almost fell apart. This wasn't the Lucas Scott she knew. Something was definitely going on. "What's wrong with you?". He back down a little. "You slapped me…" he said still emotionless. "Is that why you're ruining everything with Peyton" she asked hitting a nerve. She realised it as he managed to go away but she put herself in front of him.

"She hasn't done anything to you…" she said pleading him to forgive Peyton. Lucas was looking down Brooke's hazel eyes and couldn't get his gaze off her. She looked up at him. He was silent as usual. "Jackass…" she said before walking away—leaving Lucas standing all alone with a killer migraine and his self-being boiling in anger. He could have burst out a train with his feelings. He really felt like crap.

--

At lunch period, Haley joined Lucas who was sitting all alone on a bench. She sat right next to him and gave him a small path on the shoulder. "Brooke told me…" she said squeezing his shoulder friendly. He put his hand on hers and squeezed it back.

"What'd she tell you?"

"That you had a fight with Peyton this morning…wanna talk 'bout it" she asked.

Lucas finally looked at her. His blank look went full of remorse and anger.

"I don't even know why I did it…" he finally said.

"Hey…just talk to her. It'll be okay! She'll forgive you…"

Lucas closed is eyes and squeezed his temples. He was obviously sad. His eyes were full of sadness and remorse. His morning's anger was gone and left his place for remorse and pain.

Haley rubbed his back. "Try to talk to her…" she said. He crossed his arms and regained his anger slowly. "No!". Haley looked at him in shock. He stood up and walked away. "Just leave me alone…all of you just…leave me…" he said as he started running.

Haley didn't even go after him. He walked in the snow leaving some huge traces and got to his car.

--

Brooke entered the bathroom to arrange her hairs when she heard someone sobbing. One of the cubicles was closed. She looked under to see Peyton's black tissue converse. She softly knocked on the door.

"Peyt…you okay?"

She heard a few more sobs and then the door opened. Brooke saw Peyton sitting—legs crossed—on the bowl. Her head in her hands—before she lift her face that was pale and puffy from crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and full of black tears—mascara—running down her cheeks. Her hairs were messy as she stood in front of Brooke. The brunette girl took her tightly in her arms. Peyton really needed comforting.

--

Lucas didn't know where he was heading. He was just driving in the snow storm falling heavily on _Tree Hill_. He finally saw where he was going—the graveyard.

As he walked through the thick snow, he could see the form of the stones being buried by the large amount of snow falling from the dark and cloudy sky. He looked up and got a snow flake on the nose. He gaze went back down to the grey stones he was coming for. He saw a large tree he knew just so well and walked to the grave it was covering.

He bent to his knees as he read the name of his dead uncle on the freshly engraved—polished—stone. He felt bad but happy at the same time. He came down here sometimes when he would just kneel down next to his uncle's grave and talk to him like if he was really there. Lucas had this feeling that however he did it; Keith was there with him all along. Sometimes he just wished he really was there to support him. Keith has always been a model to Lucas because he was strong and he was almost a father to him. At this very moment, Lucas broke down and a single tear drop from his eye. Then another one rolled down. He just smile and kept telling his uncle how much he screwed up—with Brooke, with Peyton…

--

Nathan tried calling Lucas on his cell phone but he wouldn't pick up. Haley figured that Lucas wouldn't answer if it was one of the three girls calling but she had no idea there was something going on with Nathan calling him. She was just worried after he left school in the snow storm.

--

Brooke got Peyton at Rachel's place where they would have a little sleepover. Brooke tried her best to get Peyton's mind off things. As they rent some movies and gossiped, Brooke felt like she accomplished her mission.

"What about Brad Pitt" Brooke asked Peyton.

"He's cute!! But I don't know…there's kind of a charm in Jack Black!" she said laughing

"What!! How could you possibly like him?"

"He's got a charm…whatever…thanks Brooke!"

"For what?"

"For being there…for being my friend…" she said taking Brooke's hand.

Brooke pulled Peyton into a hug when she heard her phone ring. She picked up. "New text message". She opened the note from Nathan.

"Think I found…Let you know!"

--

Lucas drove back home. He didn't want to get his mother so he took his room's door. He knew this was a bad idea when he saw Karen waiting for him on his bed.

"Where've been" she asked almost immediately.

"Out…needed a break…" he said avoiding her look.

She just sighed and looked at his pale grin. "You don't look too good…" she said placing a hand on his forehead. "I'm fine…" he groaned, pulling her hand off. "…just tired" he added. She looked right at him and then stood up. "We'll talk about this later…get to bed!"

He just locked his door, closed the light and slid his clothes off. When there was nothing more than his boxer, he got under his sheets and closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep tough. He kept thinking about Brooke and Nathan playing behind his back. He was just so upset—and who killed Keith if Jimmy didn't…

**I know, not much action but there will be next so please stay tuned and reviews are highly appreciated. I still don't know if I'm gonna keep Leyton. I'm kinda more into Brucas anyways…you can help me! Just tell me : Brucas or Leyton. Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	4. i'm so sorry!

**Sorry guys I haven't updated sooner. ****I was kinda busy anyways…Here's the update.**

**0000**

Brooke woke up early in the morning. She just stared at her best friend for a second. After a long night crying, she finally fell asleep. Brooke could still tell she was sad even when her best friend was sleeping. Hurt was written all across her face. Brooke just remembered seeing them so happy at the party two days ago. It really did hurt her seeing them together but her friends were happy so she decided to let it go until Peyton came to their breakfast totally heartbroken.

The curly blonde groaned and slowly opened her puffy eyes. Her vision was a little blur from crying. She was in her best friend's room at Rachel's house. Two double sized beds were occupying an important place in the room. Between those two was I little peach dresser covered with a nice coloured lamp and some pictures. Peyton just waved her eyes on the different pictures. There was one of Rachel and Mouth, one of Brooke and Rachel at her birthday and one of Brooke and her. Peyton laughed seeing the picture from Brooke's birthday. She was dressed in a beautiful and now stained dress where Rachel had splashed her with wiping cream.

"What you laughing at Blondie" asked a smiling Brooke.

"Your birthday picture…sorry I missed that!" Peyton answered.

Brooke nodded. "It's ok…you had better things to do! Plus, I'm the one that cut you out, right…"

Peyton took her hand in hers. "Let's forget about all those stupid stuff. It happened. We can't change it but we can make ourselves a better future as friends!" she added squeezing her friend's palm.

"P. Sawyer, you are genius! I don't know how I could give away such a nice soul! I missed you!" the brunette said happily.

"I missed you too B. Davis!"

Brooke took Peyton for a hug. Peyton gave it back friendly. They just hugged. A ten years friendship was back and now how more than ever. The two girls were going to be stronger than what they've ever been. "Hoes over Bros" Brooke asked. Peyton smiled. "Hoes over bros!" she said knocking fist with Brooke.

--

The alarm clock on the table started screaming as the numbers shifted to 7 o'clock. Lucas let out a huge groan. He opened his eyes and looked around. He quickly regretted his move when a wave of dizziness got him. He sat up in his bed. He really felt like crap. His throat was all dry and his nose was stuck.

"Atchooo…". He let out a sneeze. "Shit…" he moaned.

Karen came barging into is room arms crossed and low head—staring at him madly.

She still hadn't yell at him for skipping school the day before.

"You here to yell at me" Lucas asked in a low, raspy voice.

"You skipped school!!" she said still staring through his eyes.

"Sorry…I wasn't really in mood"

"What about your future. You thought about that?"

"Look mom, him just…" he stopped talking and put his hand in front of his mouth to cover several coughs. He felt really bad and his head was still hurting even worse than the previous day.

"You okay" Karen asked before putting a hand on his forehead.

"Just a cold...I'll take some meds and I'll be fine" he said avoiding her worry.

"…okay then—just promise me you're done skipping school"

"Yes, mom. I'm sorry. It's not gonna happen again." He said rolling his eyes.

She nodded and left the room. Lucas just took his head in his hands and walked to the bathroom. He opened the pharmacy and took out a Tylenol bottle. After taking two small pills that he slid down his throat, he took a sip of water and swallowed hardly.

--

Nathan almost didn't sleep in all night. He was trying to find the good way to tell Brooke what he just found. He had what he thought like the best idea ever. For sure, a murder like that had many suspects. There was a way to cross some though. He was just waiting to be with Brooke to verify his suspicions. Haley walked into the kitchen and hugged Nathan's back.

"Hey sweetie, had a good night" Nathan asked.

"Sure, you?"

"Yeah…fine…want some breakfast? I prepared coffee and bagels" he said admiring his wife even more now that she started to take a little weight from his unborn son.

"Sure! Sounds good but…kiss me first!" she said kissing his soft lips.

Nathan started kissing her back and then put his hand on her belly. He just smiled as Haley watched him softly.

"I can't wait to be a father!"

"You're going to be the best father ever" she said starting to kiss him again.

He pulled away and smiled. "What?!" Haley asked worried. Nathan's smile grew bigger. "I heard that little activities are good for that baby…" he said kissing her in the neck. She nodded before they went to the bedroom and shut the door.

--

Peyton and Brooke walked together to school. It was really cold outside and they both had their coats on. Their locker weren't in the same spot so the first undressed joined her best friend. Brooke joined Peyton after a few minutes and found her silent in front of a picture of her and Lucas. Brooke felt a little jealous in front of the picture where her best friends seemed so happy but willing to the circumstances, she let it go and rubbing her friend's back. "He's going to apologize Peyton. He loves you." Brooke said as Lucas walked behind Peyton. "Speaking of…" she said before letting Peyton and Lucas sort things out.

"Can I talk to you" Lucas asked Peyton.

"Sure…"she said avoiding her look and crossing her arms.

"You know, about yesterday…" he said but she cut him.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Yeah me too…I just felt like crap all the day! I'm so sorry Peyton" he whispered lovely.

"…so you and Brooke are okay?". Peyton just lifted her head and applied a small smile on her face. "Yeah…we had a night to talk and I think she realized we needed to be together…"

Lucas smiled. "She told you that?". Peyton smiled higher now. "Yeah…During the night. She said she realized we were meant to be together and even if she wasn't so cool about it at first, she decided to give us a chance" she said taking Lucas arm.

"So we are a couple" he asked not taking his eyes off her greens. "Since when aren't we" she asked nodding. Lucas seemed like searching. "…Since I've been a real ass to my girlfriend!". Peyton smiled and kissed him. "It's fine…I forgive you!"

He pulled her closer and kissed her softly for about what seems like an eternity. When she pulled out she realised it as been only 2 minutes.

"We're going to be late for class!" the blonde girl said. Lucas took her hand and walked her to their English class.

--

Nathan sat right in front of Brooke at the library. "Thanks for coming" he said before taking all of his papers out of his bag. "You seemed anxious and I have this period free anyways…" she answered and looked all across his papers. "What'd you find?"

He bent over the table to get closer to her and whispered "Had an idea to figure some things out."

This was really simple. All they had to do was to write a list of their principal suspects and cross the ones that could never have done it. Nathan wrote all the names he could think about. _Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Haley, Karen, Whitey, Deb, Dan, Turner, Mouth, Rachel, Skills, Fergie, Junk, Larry..._

"Abby…" Nathan said. Brooke grinned. "Wait…who's Abby?!". Nathan just stared at the paper. "She was with us in the tutoring center but Jimmy left her out". Brooke just nodded. "So you can cross me right!" she chuckled. Nathan smiled and crossed him and Brooke's names. "You can cross Lucas too, he was outside with me when they carried Keith out…and Peyton…he brought her to security before getting to me and Karen". Nathan crossed all over his paper. "What's left" the brunette girl asked. _Haley, Whitey, Deb, Dan, Turner, Mouth, Rachel, Skills, Fergie, Junk, Larry. _"Well Hales was with me all along" Nathan pointed. "Whitey was at the gym, Peyton's dad was on a boat and Skills, Rachel and Mouth were with you guys…" Brooke added. "My mom was out of town…and Turner well…he was probably on his couch watching TV" chuckled Nathan. Brooke couldn't hide it anymore. Nathan realised and a horror look crossed his face. "Dan…" they both whispered.

--

Lunch period arrived and Lucas felt awful. His throat was al dry and rough from coughing all the morning. Peyton looked worried. "Luke, are you okay?". He didn't hear her. He was caught by a sneeze and his head was pounding. "Lucas?" Peyton insisted, worried as he turned his head. "Huh what?!". She disfigured him. "Are you okay, you really look bad!" she said. Lucas coughed and looked at her "Guess I'm having a cold…I feel like crap!". Peyton placed a hand on his forehead. "Yeah you should…Lucas you're burning up!!". Lucas looked down as he felt dizzy. "Haven't slept much though…" he added.

Peyton just stared at him. "Me neither…you sure you don't want to go home and rest?". He shook his head no. "I already skipped yesterday. My mom would kill me!" he whispered.

"Not if you're sick! Luke it's snowing! You could get pneumonia or even worse…"

"Peyt…I'll be fine but thank you!" he said before starting to cough again and rested his head on her shoulder. He felt really bad. Peyton could see it just in his face. He looked tired and sick and he had fever. All of his features showed pain and exhaustion. "I love you Peyt…" he whispered. "I love you too Lucas but I really think you should get some sleep. I don't want you to pass out on me". He chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Hey big bro! You sleeping" Nathan asked walking in front of Peyton and Lucas. The blonde guy just groaned and his eyes fluttered open. Nathan just watched his brother in laughter.

"Sorry to wake you bed head!" he chuckled. Lucas looked at him, his eyes full of anger. "_Yeah laugh at me! We'll see about your little research being told to everyone!_" Lucas thought.

"What do you want Nate" Lucas snapped.

"Woa…don't get too mad! You look pale though. You okay?"

"Like you cared!" he snapped again.

"Luke, what's wrong" Peyton asked.

"Just ask Nathan…" he said standing and walking away.

Nathan stared in shock. "What got him?". Peyton just looked Lucas' back.

"I honestly don't know…" she said before going after Lucas, leaving Nathan standing all alone and not knowing what the hell was going on with his older brother. It couldn't be about is research. Lucas didn't know about that. Did he?

--

Haley just listened to Nathan's questions during all the way home. "

"I just can't believe he walked away, I mean, what is wrong with him" Nathan asked in disbelief. Haley just nodded. "I don't know. Maybe I should just go see him" she said looking at Nathan with pleading eyes. "Fine…I'll drive you…" he said before he turned back.

"Thank you my beautiful husband!. He needs my help though. You seen him? He looks like a ghost!" she said. Nathan could easily hear the worry in her tone. "Yeah…think he's sick".

--

"Lucas Scott! You will wait for me because I'm done running after you!" Peyton yelled at Lucas. She had gone after him since he left the bench. The brooding boy had walked from school to his house in the thick snow and cold weather. His head pounding was keeping him from listening to Peyton. "LUCAS! DAMN IT! STOP!" she yelled as he finally stopped but didn't turn to face her. He was now on his home porch.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Did Nathan do anything to you?". He didn't respond. "See…" Peyton said, "He didn't!"

"What about Brooke" he asked finally facing her.

"What do you mean?"

"Ask Nathan…"

"Lucas!", he heard his name being yelled by a familiar voice. He saw Haley walking toward him.

"Hales…" he whispered now starting to shake violently and coughed.

"What's going on" she asked worriedly.

She got no answer. Lucas didn't respond, he didn't move. He just opened his home door and walked in. Both girls followed his pace.

"You girls want some hot chocolate" Lucas asked changing subject.

"What's wrong? You look beat up!" Haley pointed at Lucas.

"Just…a cold…I guess. Got a migraine though" he answered. "So you guys want some?"

"Sure…"Peyton said. "It's kinda cold" Haley added

"Yeah…" Lucas said. "Be back in a few minutes…" he said smiling and closing the door leaving the two girls alone. Merely seconds after, Peyton heard a big thud.

"God Lucas you okay" she asked but got no response.

"Lucas" Haley yelled. There was still nothing.

Haley panicked and ran to the door. When she opened it, she saw what caused the noise. Lucas was lying down on the floor. "Luke…" she said in almost a whisper.

Peyton arrived right behind her. "Oh my god! Lucas!"

**III my probably first real cliff! There will be more cause I kinda enjoy it. Do you like it so far or I should stop writing. Tell me. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Next Chapter: what happened to Lucas/ what did Nathan find/ what shocking discoveries will Brooke and Nathan Make…**

**Well you'll have to read to find out!**


	5. red colour and paintbrushes

" Lucas!" Haley screamed as she ran at her best friend's side. Peyton followed her and sat behind Lucas when she saw Haley going in front of him. Haley placed a hand on his forehead. "My god, he's burning up!"

Peyton started shaking Lucas. "Lucas, wake up! Please Luke…", she still shook him. Haley softly patted his cheek. "Lucas! Can you hear me? Please wake up!"

Karen entered the house, her arms full with bags. When she saw both girls, she guessed Lucas was there too. "Lucas Scott!! You better not be telling me you missed school again! Kid, it's going to hurt! LUCAS!" she yelled not seeing her son. When she saw Peyton and Haley's both worried face, she started to worry. She felt a knot in the pit of her stomach when a tear rolled down Haley's cheek. Karen walked closer and then dropped her bags. She started sobbing as she fell to her knees. "My god! Lucas!". She watched is unmoving form on the floor.

She joined Haley in front of her son and started shaking him. "What happened?"

"I don't know, he walked off and then we just heard this thud and he was there…" Peyton answered. "He's burning up though" Haley added.

"Lucas wake up please, its mommy, wake up sweetie!" she whispered still shaking him. "Lucas!", she shook him "LUCAS!" she shook him harder. Relief installed itself in all three of them when they heard a loud groan. Lucas' eyes slowly opened revealing his piercing but tired baby blue eyes. He groaned again. "What happened" he asked in a raspy voice. "We found you collapsed" Peyton answered.

Lucas groaned as he tried to sit up. Karen helped him to get up. "Are you okay Luke" Haley asked worried. "Yeah I guess…I got a cold though and I feel like crap"

He stood and almost tripped frontward.

"Take it slow" Karen said. Lucas sat on a chair and buried his face in his hands. Peyton walked to the sink and poured water in a glass she offered to her boyfriend. "Here" she said.

"Thanks" Lucas moaned. "Have you taken any cold medicine" Haley asked.

"Yep. This morning. Not really helpful though…I felt like crap all day long"

"Of course you did, Lucas you're burning up!" Karen pointed. "We have to get you checked, I wouldn't take any chance" the woman added. "Please mom, don't! You know how I hate hospitals!"

"But Lucas you're sick!" Peyton said.

"I'll just take a bath and some meds and I should be fine!"

Karen shook her head. "Luke, you said the same thing this morning and you collapsed!"

Lucas just closed his eyes trying to ignore the growing dizziness. "Look, I'll be fine. I'll sleep and then I'll be just fine" he groaned. "Fine" Karen moaned. "Get your sick ass in your bed though" Peyton grinned. "If you want, I can help you with that shower thing…" she added. Lucas grinned. "Alright. I'm heading for the shower and then I'll get to bed"

"Get some sleep now" Haley said kissing his cheek. She headed for the door and nodded to him. Lucas smiled. "Take care Hales"

"You too Jackass!"

--

Lucas entered in the steamy shower water. He was so exhausted. The kid let the water roll down his body. He heard the bathroom door but he didn't pay any attention. The water soaked his body and hairs as it trickled down in the bathtub. He closed his eyes, his face under the water when he felt arms crossing around his waist. He just grinned, his eyes still closed. The blonde guy turned around to see a naked and smiling Peyton. He smiled at her as his lips slowly brushed hers. The kiss grew more intense. Peyton passed her arms behind Lucas' neck and he roughly rubbed her back, going down her spine and then her hips to end on her butt and back to her back. Peyton groaned when he reached her spot. They just let the water fall down on them as they grew all passionate and kissing in the shower.

--

Haley entered her apartment. She saw Nathan watching a NBA game on the TV.

"Hey sweetie, I'm back!" she said.

"Hey, Hales! Where've you been?"

"At Luke's place" she said avoiding any details on what happened earlier that day. Nathan looked at his fingers. "Is he okay? I mean, he seems to be mad at me but I don't even know why!"

Haley sighed. "I don't know but he was pretty tired. He just got sick. Maybe it's nothing at all…" she dropped her shoulders and sighed. Nathan nodded. He looked at Haley. She was sobbing. "Hales are you okay" he asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…god I'm so worried! With the baby coming and graduation too and…and your mom and Lucas…god he's sick and I can't even do something to help him! He just, he passed out and I was there worrying like crazy and…and I think I'm going totally nuts with my grades, and…"

"Hey, come here!" he said opening his arms, offering her a shoulder to cry on. She crossed her tinny arms around his built torso and hugged him tight. "Shh…its gonna be okay!" he whispered stroking back her blonde hairs. "Thanks…" she whispered. Nathan hugged her tight. "So what did you say? Lucas passed out!?"

"He's…he's fine, don't worry. He just had that stupid cold and he was burning up and then he collapsed but he promised me to get some rest", she grew nervous again. Nathan realized she was tensed up. "Look, you look tense, what about a massage?" he asked nodding. Haley smiled revealing almost all her teeth. "I'd love that!" she said. Her husband smiled. "Good then!"

--

Lucas woke up. He felt a little better than the night before. He realized he was not alone and naked. Peyton was still asleep next to him. He smiled thinking about the last night. Him and Peyton had make love. Not just some random sex but love. They were crazy about each other. Lucas loved everything in Peyton. Her smile, her great lilac sent, her shiny green eyes, her laugh, her lips, her soft skin and perfect body. He snapped out of his daydream when she turned to face him and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey baby" he said. She smiled, god he loved her smile. She watched him and remembered their last night. They had their first experience together. The first time and she was far from disappointed. She loved his perfect and athletic body as he loved her chicken legs. He loved to tease her with that.

"Hot night huh" she said.

"Last night was…Amazing!" he said.

"Yeah! It was my best sex ever!"

"Peyt we didn't have sex, we made love!" he said.

She put a shiny smile on her pretty face. "I love you Lucas!"

"I love you too Peyt!"

--

Brooke stirred and looked at what had waked her. Her phone was vibrating on the dresser next to the bed. She looked at the caller ID. It was Nathan.

"Nate, you gotta have a damn good reason for waking me this early" she yelled.

"I'm on your porch…" he said.

"You gotta, wait what? You're here? Give me a sec. I'm coming"

She quickly slid a shirt and a pair of jeans covering her pink panties. The brunette made her way down the stairs. She almost tripped over Rachel's pair of shoes.

--

Nathan saw the door opening as a quickly dressed brunette appeared in the house entrance.

"What is it" she snapped.

"Woa…hi Brooke, how are you?"

"Fine, what is it" she asked.

"I got an idea. Listen, we don't know for sure it's my dad because it could be anyone but I got an idea to make him confess."

"What?" she sighed.

"Well, we won't go ask him of course but we could scare him. If he learns someone knows about what he did, he could confess. Here's my plan. We make up something so he knows someone discovered the truth."

"Okay, how do you plan on doing that?"

Nathan dropped his shoulders. "Well, I thought about leaving a message to him, like painted walls or something that would freak him out. If he reacts, we got him. If he doesn't, that means it wasn't him."

Brooke nodded. "Fine, let's do that"

--

Tree Hill's mayor stared at his computer. Why was it on the hospitals archive two days ago? He didn't even go there. Someone else did. Was it Nathan? No, why would his son do that. He didn't need hospital archive and Nathan left after he did, right? He didn't know what happened and this was bugging him. He needed to take a day off and sleep. He hasn't done that much in the past few days.

--

Nathan and Brooke entered the Scott beach house. They were both dressed in painting clothes. Nathan held paint can and Brooke had paintbrushes. They walked to the kitchen wall. "This one will do" Nathan said. He dropped the can and opened it. Brooke handed him a paint brush and she took the other one. They started painting the kitchen wall. Just as Nathan planned, they wrote his father a nice message. Brooke laughed when she dropped her brush on Nathan's head. The boy let out a groan. "My hairs will take days to get cleaned up!"

Brooke laughed even harder. "I'm…I'm so…s…sorry!!" she laughed too much to speak. Nathan smiled and started laughing as well. They both jumped when they heard a door slam and some footsteps. "Damn, he's home!" Nathan whispered. Brooke started to panic as they heard the footsteps on the wood steps outside the house.

"What do we do?!" Brooke screamed. "Get the paintbrush!" Nathan indicated as he took the can and ran. "Follow me!" he said as he ran the bathroom next to the kitchen. They heard the lock of the front door. "Hurry!" Nathan whispered. Brooke ran behind him and he closed the light and left the door a little spot for him to stare. Brooke tried to see over his shoulders. "shhh!" he whispered. They finally heard the man entering the house.

--

Dan opened his front door. He first looked at him self in the mirror. The old man brushed his hairs and dropped his keys on the desk under the mirror. He closed the door and got his shoes off. Dan walked toward the living room. Before he could sit on the couch like he planned to, he saw that the kitchen door was wide opened. He decided to take a look of it. He entered the kitchen when a look of total horror crossed his face. The man stared at the painted wall in front of him. Here was a creepy message painted in crimson letters. The paint was still fresh. It was made only minutes ago. Dan could smell it.

--

Nathan watched his father's expression through the bathroom door. He didn't want to admit it but his father was probably the one who killed Keith.

--

Dan re-read the message. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THE MAN WHO LOVED HIS BROTHER SO MUCH? He slid his fingers on the fresh paint.

--

At Nathan and Brooke's surprise, the man started laughing. He laughed at what was written. Then his laughs became sobs and the poor man started crying.

--

Lucas and Peyton had second period free. They were walking around Tree Hill high, their hands in each other's. Sometimes they crossed each other's eyes before they stared at the snow again. "So where are Nathan and Brooke anyways?" Peyton asked. Lucas' eyes seemed to darken.

"They're probably making out in some dark woods…" he said coldly.

Peyton stopped walking to make eye contact with her boyfriend. "What is wrong with you and Nathan?"

Lucas didn't respond. "Lucas, talk to me please. What as he done to you?"

"Nothing…"Lucas moaned.

"Then why are you mad at him?"

Lucas still looked down. "If you see him with Brooke, just follow them. You'll see."

--

Dan had left his house immediately after seeing the wall. Nathan and Brooke took this chance to get out. Nathan was driving and they were both silent. "I think we need to change our clothes" Nathan finally said. Brooke just nodded. How could Dan be the one who killed Keith? She definitely didn't get that. He drove her to Rachel's house where she grabbed new clothes. After that, he drove to his apartment where he picked some clothes. Brooke waited for him on the couch. So many memories were brought back to her mind when she saw the apartment she once leaved in with her roommate and friend Haley. Nathan finally went out of the bathroom wearing his actual baggy polo and blue jeans.

"Ready to go" he asked.

"Yeah…" she murmured.

"What's wrong Brooke?"

She looked down at the floor. "I just feel bad for Lucas. He doesn't even know that his father is the one who killed Keith. This is not fair!"

"Hey, you wanted to be part of this and you promised me not to tell him. Just promise me you won't!"

Brooke made eye contact with him. "Of course I won't! That would hurt him more than anything! I can't tell him…"

--

Haley approached the laughing couple.

"As anyone seen Nathan" she asked.

"Nope. Not since yesterday" Peyton answered.

Lucas was just looking away. Peyton didn't know why but he was mad at his brother. The only thing is that he wasn't telling her and that's what hurt her the most. Haley seemed lost.

"I'm probably worried over nothing but he left early this morning and I haven't seen him" Haley said. Lucas abruptly turned to face her. His blue eyes were far form shining like they usually were. It was like Haley had told him his mom died or that she was fatally ill. His eyes were dark and cold. Without thinking, he spat "He's with Brooke…"

Both Haley and Peyton turned to face him. "Are you sure?" Haley asked. "Hell yeah!" Lucas snapped. Haley dropped her shoulders and picked up her phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Brooke, its Haley!"

"_Hey tutor girl, what's up?"_

"Are you with Nathan?"

"_Yep, wanna talk to him?"_

"No, its okay. I just wanted to know where he was…"

"_Okay then, see ya!"_

"See ya Brooke!"

She hung up the phone and looked at Lucas. "How'd you know they were together?". Lucas' eyes widened in horror. He was right. Brooke and Nathan were together. "Don't know…they spent a lot of time together lately" he said pressing each word. Peyton stared at him. "What are you insinuating Lucas" the blonde ask. He shook his head. "Nathan is a jerk anyway…" he said standing and walking away. "Lucas! You are not running away again!" Peyton yelled. Lucas didn't stop walking. "If you go its over between us!" she yelled. Lucas stopped abruptly and turned to face her, his look full of anger and depression. "Fine then…" he snapped before turning over his heels and walking to his car. Peyton's mouth fell wide opened. She started sobbing. Haley watched the scene in total horror. She opened her arms and Peyton started crying on her shoulder.

**Next chapter will start directly the next day. And there are just a few chapters from the BIG finale so stay tuned. **

**Next on my fiction: Nathan and Brooke continue pushing on Dan, Lucas grows even more angst when he closes him self to the world and start acting crazy, Dan thinks he knows who wrote the sweet note on his wall and definitely wants a revenge and leyton couple is going terribly bad (I love them but some of you don't so I'm doing this for you guys:P)**

**Leave some reviews please, you know I love them!**


	6. needing some time out

Lucas woke up in warm sweat. His nose was stuck and his throat sore. He tried to remember what happened the day before when it all came back to him. He had been an ass to Peyton, _again_ and acted crazy around Brooke and Nathan sneaking around each other. "Atchoo!!", he sneezed grabbing a Kleenex in the box on his dresser. "Damn cold…" he moaned.

He walked in the kitchen where Karen sat at the table.

"Hey Lucas! Had a great night?"

"Not really…"

He opened the frige and took a bottle of water out. His mom looked at him in curiosity. He really looked tired with deep circles under his eyes. Other thing she noticed, he seemed pissed.

"What's up with you lately?" she asked.

"Nothing. Why?" he asked in a harsh voice.

"I don't know. You seem pissed! Have you fought with Peyton?"

"Mom…nothing is wrong, really so stop asking" he snapped.

Karen looked at him, startled by the anger and the coldness of his voice. She looked at him with round eyes like basketballs.

"Then why are you being so harsh?"

"I'm tired of everyone just always asking 'Luke you okay'! Damn, no I'm not but everyone just shut up and leave me the hell alone!" he yelled taking his coat and bag before he slammed the door shut behind him. Karen was stunned. She stood there in shock.

--

Nathan woke up from a long night. He had have troubles falling asleep after what happened at his father's house. He kept asking himself questions through the night and couldn't fall asleep. He realised Haley wasn't next to her. She was probably in the kitchen making him some breakfast.

He found her in the kitchen, sat at the counter and drinking a coffee. She didn't have the happy smile she always used to have to greet him in the morning.

"Hey. You alright?", he asked.

" Yeah…", her voice was dull and tired.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at him. Should she directly ask him what he was doing with Brooke that got Lucas so mad or should she wait till he told her himself.

"What's wrong?", he repeated.

"Peyton…I don't know what's wrong with Lucas but he hurt her again! I just don't understand Lucas and this…makes me sad!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Come on!" Nathan said wrapping her in his arms.

"Sorry…the hormones I guess…" she smiled, wiping her eyes.

Nathan smiled but then thought about Peyton, left alone again and hurt by a guy who suddenly started to act strange and hurt everybody. It wasn't the first time Lucas was acting like an ass this week. He was actually an ass to everyone around…Him, Peyton and even Haley.

"Lucas…" he groaned. "If I get my hand on the guy, he's going to have a bad time…"

Haley looked at him startled. "You're not going to hit him!?"

"Worse…he hurt you and Peyton! Wait till I rearrange his face!"

"Nathan!"

"I'll be back" he said before leaving the apartment. Haley couldn't do anything but watch as her husband left to get a hand on his brother.

--

Peyton arrived at school this morning. For those who didn't know she had just break up, could never have known she did. She had have a long talk with Brooke and she realised the guy she was fighting for just wasn't worth it. He had been a total ass through the last week and this without even giving anyone a reason. The only thing he mentioned was that it was linked to Brooke and Nathan.

She didn't tell Brooke about that yet. She needed her too much to ask. What if it was bad? This had to be something if Lucas was this mad.

Brooke walked up to her just as she picked up her book for the next class.

"Hey best friend. How're you doing?"

"Fine actually..you seen Lucas?"

"Nope. Not since a long while. What is wrong with him anyways?"

"I think it's about you…"

"What!? What've I done to piss him off?"

"What about Nathan?" she asked.

Brooke looked surprise. Could Peyton know about her and Nathan? Of course not. They didn't tell anyone, right…

"What about him" Brooke spat.

"Lucas…thinks that you two are doing something…together…crazy huh?"

"Yeah! Nathan and I just talk like…friends!"

"I knew this couldn't be it. I think he's going crazy!"

Brooke offered a small smile. Peyton gave it back to her the best way she could.

"So you ready to forget him and move on?"

"Yeah…I guess that's for the best…" she said looking away in the crowded school hallway.

"Cool! Ready to go to class?"

"Sure!"

The two best friends left for class, holding each others hand and laughing. The bell rang causing a sudden wave of movement in the students wandering the corridors. The girls walked until Brooke ran into someone.

"Hey, be caref…Haley!"

"Have one of you seen Lucas?"

"Not since yesterday…" Peyton said.

"Is something wrong?" Brooke asked.

"I think Nathan wants to beat him!"

"What!?" exclaimed the girls in unison.

"I told him about you two.."

Brooke stayed there, her mouth wide opened. _We shouldn't have…_she whispered.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing…well that's sad but we have class!"

"I just hope Nathan doesn't find him…" Haley whispered.

"Yeah…you coming with us Hales?"

"Yeah"

And the three girls walked to class hoping Nathan wouldn't find Lucas and beat him down. For the next hour, they had so much work to think about that they forgot about him.

--

Lucas drove away from Tree Hill. He needed a day out so he could clear his mind. He didn't know why he was acting like such a dick but the fact that Nathan and Brooke were trying to find Keith's murder and not telling him a thing was driving him insane. Everyone seemed to piss him off. He opened the glove box and took out some mixed CD. Some he burned himself and some others Peyton had given him. He slid one in the CD player and burst the music into the speakers. It was a CD Peyton given him so long ago on their second year of high school.

He remembered exactly the time were she ran into him and gave him the album before their first game out of town. She laughed when he asked why the CD and she told him that Coach Durham was always choosing the music and he would definitely hate it.

Lucas smiled as the music reminded him just of her. As 'linoleum' from NOFX played, he remembered their first conversation on river road when her car whacked out and he worked for Keith at the garage.

Then another song played bringing his mood down as it was these last days.

**The colors have built up in my mind  
They're bleeding through my heart  
And nobody knows that they exist  
Look at my bursted veins**

** Only the end of the red  
Will show you my blue side**

He changed the song, remembering it too much. It looked like all the memory was soaking through him. He felt himself back to that day and remembered every part of it: the weather, Peyton's scent… It's the day he thought she really noticed him and it felt good. The other song was even more dramatic.

**Can you take the bullet back?  
Change it to a heart attack  
my wish, I wonder could it be true?  
Sick fits form a former home  
Misfits under mistletoe  
One year spent waiting, waiting for you**

this isn't what I wished for  
this isn't what I knew  
what can waiting do? 

**What did we prove?  
Didn't we make this all come true?  
(I just keep hanging on for more)  
Didn't we choose?  
(I just keep on waiting at the door)**

How did we lose?  
Where did we let the reigns go loose?  
(I just keep hanging on for more)  
Didn't we choose?  
(I just keep on waiting at the door) 

Lucas felt the tears in his eyes. This, he remembered, was one of Peyton's favourite songs. He quickly washed the tears away, shaking his head. He started coughing and lost control of the wheel. He started swerving. "Woa!" he screamed as he turned the wheel every way he could. He finally ended up pulling over on the side of the road, himself and the car okay. He took a moment to take his breath back. Leaning his head on the wheel and breathing deeply. When he finally felt ok, he went back on the road, driving slower and keeping his attention on the road instead of the music. It kept playing though as he did nothing to stop it. Thinking about everything that's been happening, he turned the volume back up.

**It's not what you will say, it's what you have done  
to let this come between us  
You're right, without a fight  
This might be worth it to you, and in the process gotten to me**

** I think that nothing can fly with this broken wing  
There's so much to hold onto now  
Nothing can fly with this broken wing,  
so here's a gift, in this feather**

**You've gone too far. I'm standing alone.  
Let's sort this out together.  
You're right, without a fight.  
It might be worth it to you, but I can't take this anymore. **

"Jesus…" he groaned. "It looks like she knew me back then!" he added.

He was stunned at how much the music hurt him because it made him realise what he was doing to Peyton and he really started feeling bad but could he let this happen? Could he let Nathan and Brooke discover things without telling him? The next song started and that was the one hurting him the most.

**Don't be so hard on yourself,  
You won't get better till you're worse.  
**

**Yeah, you send a little smile my way.  
And don't be so hard on yourself.  
You won't get better till you're worse.  
Yeah, you send a little love my way.  
**

**Every second I spend waiting,  
Drags me closer to this grave.  
I'm not alone.  
No, I'm just on my own.  
**

**And I...  
It's a little cold outside.**

He turned the radio off, tears falling on his face. "Yeah…Peyton and her great comforting sense…" he chuckled.

--

Nathan was on his way to Lucas' house. It would be better for him not to find Lucas because he didn't know how far this could go. He walked on Tree Hill's sidewalks from street to street, house to house. He shivered at the coldness of the winter weather. The yards were white and the thin trees were naked, their leaves taken away from them by the autumn wind. He was walking in the thick and cold snow, some going into his shoes. The bottoms of his pants were now wet and small snow flakes changed their blue color. Hands in his pockets, head low, he walked over to Lucas' house.

A car came fast behind him and almost hopped on the sidewalk. It stopped right at Nathan's level and the window slid down. It was Dan.

"Nathan, come with me it's urgent!" he almost yelled.

"What is it, dad?"

"It's your mother, Nathan. Get in!"

"Alright!"

Nathan quickly got on the passenger side of Dan's car. As soon as he closed his door, Dan started driving away. He never took his look back of the road and he stayed silent.

"What's wrong, dad?"

"You'll see…"

Dan drove Nathan to the Scott Mansion and stopped his car there. He started rushing to the door. Nathan got really worried. What happened to Deb for Dan to be so worried? The old man unlocked the door and lead Nathan to a room upstairs. He closed the door and stood in front of it. Nathan looked all around at what used to be his bedroom.

"What's wrong with my mom?"

"What?"

"Deb, my mom. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…she has nothing to do with us…"

"But…"

Nathan was confused. What did Dan want to do with him?

"You made a mistake son"

"Where is she?"

"She's in rehab, far away from Tree Hill"

"You told me yesterday she came back!"

"I lied. Just like you did…."

With that, Dan gave Nathan a death glare before jumping at his throat. Nathan yelled in surprise but he couldn't get out of Dan's death grip. The man was boiling in anger and hatred as he yelled all his anger on his son, his voice sounding like and indigestion.

"What do you think you're doing Nathan?! Accusing people of murder as you don't even know what you're talking about! I know it was you who painted my wall. You were the only one having the key to come into my house and you were the one coming into my desk the day I found my computer on the hospitals archive…", he stopped to take his breath, a thing Nathan couldn't do and he was growing blue. Dan went to start yelling again when his eyes closed and he dropped to the floor. Deb was standing there, a frying pan in the hand. Nathan rubbed his neck and breathed deeply to regain the oxygen he lost. His mother dropped that pan and went to Nathan. She kneeled beside him.

"My god, sweetie! You alright?"

"Yeah…dad tried to kill me!"

"I know honey but I'll never let anyone hurt you. Come here."

She offered him her hand as they went in the kitchen. Nathan was startled to see her. She prepared him some water with honey while he sat watching her.

"Mom, what are you doing here? Weren't you in rehab?"

"I escaped from there, it was awful! Here, drink this", she handed him the hot water mug.

"Thanks. For this and also for saving me"

"I wouldn't let that ass touch you! Ever!"

Nathan offered her a weak smile and took a smile sip of the almost boiling beverage in his mug.

--

The phone in Karen's house rang. She was dug in her couch, wrapped in some blankets and watching TV without a lot of attention reported on her re-run of _guiding light_. She picked up the receiver and pressed the _talk _button.

"Hello" she asked in a dull voice.

"Hi Karen, it's Haley. Do you know where Lucas might be?"

"Why he's not in school?"

"No. I thought he could've stayed home but…"

"He left this morning. I thought he was going to school…"

"Well he definitely isn't there.."

"O my god…uh Hales, I'll try to find him and then I'll let you know.

"Okay. Bye."

Karen hung up the phone and dialled Lucas' cell number. At the end, she only got the answering machine. _Lucas Eugene Scott, you better have a damn good reason not to be at school. Where are you? Just call me back..._ With that, she hung up the phone and laid back on the couch. Nothing could've happened to him, right?

--

Haley joined Brooke and Peyton at a table in the park. She sat right next to Peyton with a blank look on her face.

"So…he's home?" Brooke asked.

"No. Karen said he left this morning and she thought he was going to school."

"Maybe Nathan found him first…", Peyton proposed.

"Please don't make me think about it!"

"Call him...you'll see"

"But…"

"Call him!"

"Fine…" moaned a worried looking Haley. She picked up her cell phone and pressed 1, Nathan's cell. After a few rings, Nathan answered. She found something strange in his voice.

"Hey Nathan, it's me. Yeah everything's fine…listen, uh did you…Lucas. Oh, for nothing uh, where are you? Why? What!? Okay, see you. I love you too, bye", she hung up her cell phone and she now had so much anger in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"He never got to Lucas…"

"So that's great!" exclaimed a relieved Peyton.

"…because Dan picked him up and tried to kill him!" Haley finished.

"What!?" said both girls in unison. "Why?"

"For a story of painted wall…does one of you know what this means?" she asked.

"Really not!" Peyton assured.

Brooke was stunned. "I don't…" she finally said.

They heard some girl yells from afar and saw a circle of people around Coach Durham. They stood and went to them to see what was up. The man was talking in a microphone trying to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up everyone, I know it's almost the end of the year but our school council vice-president left the job this morning. We need to find one really, really quickly. The winner will be announced the day after tomorrow. All you have to do is give your name and this afternoon and tomorrows, yeah kids all classes are suspended for two days, the candidates are going to present themselves in a short speech. We need something spontaneous. The winner will replace our last vice-president and work beside our president Brooke Davis!"

Brooke smiled and everyone noticing her starting clapping their hands. "Brooke, would you like to say something to start this campaign?" the coach asked.

"Sure!" she said walking next to him and grabbing the microphone.

"Hey guys, this is President Brooke Davis, I just want to wish you good luck for the days coming and the winner, I'll welcome him or her myself in the council. Have fun everyone and speak with your hearts tomorrow! Good luck!"

Haley and Peyton were chuckling in the back of the teenager crowd. Brooke joined them and cleared her throat.

"Uhm…uhm. What is funny here?"

"This!" Peyton said.

"It's not P. Sawyer and I want you as a candidate!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! You'd be good! You could help the broody part of the school!"

Peyton gave her a smack on the shoulder and Haley was bending in laughter.

"Seriously Peyton. We could work together and it would help you choose the band for prom!"

"You think I could?"

"I'm sure you could. People like you and you've got a heart!"

"Alright then. I'll apply for the job"

"Cool! You're the best P. Sawyer"

--

Lucas parked Keith's mustang in the parking of a cheap hotel and walked to the lobby. He definitely needed a night out because he couldn't stand staying in Tree Hill with all the pain he was feeling. He felt betrayed, hurt and ignored but in the same time, he was causing everyone else's pain including his best friend, his mom and his girlfriend. Approaching the man behind the counter, he thought about leaving Tree Hill for good. Maybe it would be for the best.

"How can I help you?" asked a short man, dressed in a fake expansive suit. He had light brown hairs separated on the side and smooth on the top. The man offered a fake happy smile, probably hiding the fact that he was bored considering the amount of customers he had. Lucas didn't see many cars in the parking including that there was one for the janitor, a few for the maid and one another for the fake man in front of him. His deep brown eyes pierced Lucas like trying to see through him. Lucas seemed thoughtful, lost in the shape cut moustache on the man's face.

"Huh…yeah, I'd like a room for a night"

"Single, double??"

"Single seems good"

"Fine. So it makes 87 bucks"

Lucas handed him the money and the man turn his back to stare at the keys.

"Well sir, I've got too single rooms left. You're lucky, I'm bored. You've got to pick. Room 9 or room 13?"

"Huh, room 13 is okay"

The man gave him the small key and offered him his first real smile.

"Sorry for being rude but there's not much people here so I might not have the best outgoing skills…" he apologized.

"That's okay. I'm not in good mood either so I can't critic you especially if I'm in the same of the mood…"

"Thanks for your understanding" the man said. Lucas gave him the best smile he could and walked to his room. The man sighed behind him and sat back in front of is solitaire game on the computer.

Lucas sighed when he got in front of the door of the room 13. He finally found someone who really understood him and that wouldn't annoy him like his friends were doing. He entered the small single room. There was only one double sized bed. A small wooden night table stood next to it. He lit the large lamp on the desk which made some dancing spots on the creamy white ceiling. There was a long desk with drawers, a mirror hung over it and a small television. He opened the light of the bathroom revealing a bad looking shower, a small toilet and a sink with hotel shampoo and soap next to it.

Dropping his backpack on the bed, he walked to the window, curious of the view he would have. The only thing he saw was the parking lot and the main lobby. "Charming…" he moaned. Feeling the sudden urge to break everything, he sat on a small chair and waited till it passed. He wouldn't cause so damage now, would he?

Thinking about his mother, he picked up his cell phone and called his house. He thought she would answer but she didn't. He got the answering machine. _Hey mom, it's me. Don't freak out. I'll come back. Just needed some time out… Bye._

He never felt this bad before. This was the worse week of his life. He had been mad at everyone and never felt this…angry. Even when Nathan played pranks on him few years ago, he wasn't taking it this bad. Maybe because at this time he hated Nathan so it hurt less then now because they had become closer than ever. Maybe this was the thing making him feel betrayed. He stood and kicked with all his might. His shoe, that wasn't tied correctly, went flying through the room and hit the lamp. It fell on the floor drowning him in the total darkness.

"Woops…"

He found the lamp and placed it back the way it was. Walking over to the bed, he let himself fall down, taking his shoes off and staring at the ceiling. A small remote caught his eye and he took it to open the small TV. Searching hard, he found the diffusion of a movie he liked much and watched it until he fell asleep.

_Thanks again for the reviews and stay tuned, this story is almost over. Sorry for making you wait for this. I know how much some of you wanted it :P_

Next: An unexpected candidate is presenting, we find who the winner is and…well I think I'm going to make it as the final chapter so my big finale is finally there!! I couldn't wait more for that.

Love and kisses

THwriter


	7. we'll get him

**A/N : hey guys, sorry it's been forever since I last updated but I was hard working on my other stories and really busy with school and all that crap…uh yeah it's kinda boring. Two chapters left to this story including this one so be prepared for some serious stuff! Enjoy and review, you guys are so sweet!**

**Here we go!**

**00000**

"P. Sawyer, how many times do I have to say it? You're gonna be just fine!" Brooke half shouted. She was standing next to Peyton who was too nervous to practice her speech in front of the mirror.

"I don't know, Brooke. I'm so nervous!"

"I know but you're going to be just fine! It doesn't matter if you don't win. At least, you are trying, right?!"

Peyton looked right at her with round eyes. "Sawyer, you are not running away from this!" Brooke spat.

"I don't know if I can do it, Brooke", she worried.

"Hey" Brooke's voice softened, "you don't need to go all super-peyt and try to be someone else. You've always been my best friend and a really nice girl. People like you! Everything's going to be fine, alright. Just speak with your heart" she finished.

Peyton waited then grinned. She opened her arms wide and gave Brooke a tight, friendly embrace. "I love you B. Davis"

"I know, everyone loves me!" she chuckled. Peyton smacked her on the shoulder and they both laughed.

--

Karen was lying on Lucas' bed when he got through the door. She stirred from the noise and their eyes locked. She got up almost instantly.

"You skipped school again!"

"I didn't have the choice.." he groaned.

"What the hell, Lucas! You skip school and you disappear for days! What the fuck is wrong with you?" she shouted. She was just so angry with him right now.

Lucas shook his head and looked down. Then he was staring back and fourth at his hands and his feet. His mom's shouting hurt like if someone was pulling a knife through his chest. It was an emotional searing pain he was going through. Karen stared at him with more anger but she couldn't handle it. Being angry at Lucas was too hard. She sighed and cupped his face in her palms.

"O honey, I didn't mean to be so harsh. I'm just worried about you!" she said. "If you could just tell me what's wrong, I could help you!" she added.

Lucas shook his head, tears glistening in his eyes.

"No, you can't. The only person who ever could is gone now…" he replied in a cold whisper. "I gotta go now" he said then walked out.

--

Brooke finally got Peyton out of the bathroom and at that right moment, Nathan passed by. He nodded urgently to Brooke who understood his need to talk. She motioned for him to wait as she got Peyton around the next hallway.

"O Peyt, I forgot a book in my locker and I kinda need to go get it. Go ahead and I'll join you for the elections, alright?" Brooke hurried.

"Uh, sure. See ya" Peyton said.

Brooke quickened her pace to the past corridor where Nathan was still standing, waiting for her to come back so they could talk about everything that has been going on lately. Brooke eyed every spot before she turned full gaze on Nathan.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We need to talk", he said.

"I know, what happened yesterday with your dad?"

"He knows we painted his wall…and he tried to choke me because of it", he replied.

Brooke sighed and looked down, then back up at Nathan. "What did we get ourselves into, Nathan? Dan tried to kill you, Lucas has been acting weird…"

"You think he knows?" Nathan snapped.

"No…he doesn't know what we're doing and I'm sure about that…though, he knows we're doing something. Maybe he thinks you're having an affair with me…"

"Lucas isn't dumb. He wouldn't think that", the brunette guy told.

"Think again…there's a lot of things Lucas could be mistaking…" she said.

"Look, I'll go to Dan's tomorrow and get a confession from him. I'll record it and then we'll be able to use it against him" Brooke added.

"Are you crazy?"

"That's the only way…"

--

Haley, Nathan and Brooke were sitting in the auditorium, waiting for the candidates to do their speeches. First, a small, shy girl entered the stage and she made a short, unconvincing description of what she might be able to do. Then, a senior guy climbed the stage and got back as fast, a hand over his mouth to cover the content of his stomach. A third person came up, a nice girl that the sophomores seemed to love. She was nice though.

At the end of the row was Peyton, waiting to speak. She was really nervous. Her hands were wet, soaking the corners of her little sheets with her speech on. She was shaking and pretty sure she'd make a big mess of herself. Never, had she been good in presentation. Even in class, at the second she had to come to the front, she choked. Nothing would come out or she would stand there like an idiot and talk so fast that nobody would get a word of what she was saying even if most of the time it worth it.

She didn't hear her name being called by the coach. Next thing she knew was that a strong hand was pushing her forward and she had to go on stage to make a speech she had just wrote and she had not read it to anyone. Moist and shaking hands, she approached the microphone. She could barely hear her friends shouting her name to give her some courage. The only thing she knew was that she needed to win…and to chill down a little.

"Uh, hey! Everyone. As some of you probably know, my name is Peyton and uh, I'm in the cheerleading squad, I organized the _friends with benefits_ concert and I started the club Tric but…I feel like it's not…you guys think you know me because of that but actually you don't…", she looked at her sheets and the crowd stayed silent. All the students waited for her to speak again. She got nervous then decided she'd give the fear a nice five seconds then she would move on. She counted and when her mind reached five, instinctively, she threw the sheets away.

"I don't need that really, do I?! Because yeah, to be a nice president and a nice vice-president, you really don't need to write down some stupid speech and read it to everyone. I don't think I've got what it takes to write down some words and impress people. I think I have what it takes to lead and to act with my head straight on my shoulders. You guys think you get me but you get me all wrong because I don't even know who I am right now…but what I do know is that if you give me the chance to show you I can really be dynamic and that I can lead you well, you guys are going to have the best school ever. I'll make sure every one of you has what it takes to make this place worth coming. I want to guys to wake up every morning and say 'Oh yeah, it's school today well, it'll be nice!'" she exclaimed. Everyone eyed each other and nodded.

"I think I've got what it takes because I know what I like and what I don't like and I do know what you guys don't like and I'm going to make sure you don't have anything you don't like anymore. We'll create some music clubs, bands, more sport team, comic book clubs and I really want to make sure that you guys know, 'this is your school'!! Vote for me as a vice-president and I'll make sure I help our president well in taking the right decisions! Vote for me!" she shouted.

Everyone applauded to Peyton's speech. The gym was so noisy that she almost had to cover her ears but it wasn't that bad on her because they were all claiming for **her**. It was all about her now and it felt so good. She had won the heart of the students. Her smile was wide when coach Durham brought the silence back in the gym. At the last second, they all heard a new voice.

"I want to be a candidate too"

They all spun and saw Lucas, standing in the corner of the stage. Nathan frowned and Haley sighed in relief that he was there. All night long she had been wondering where Lucas was and if he was okay. Brooke was startled by her best friend's speech and now her head was spinning in confusion with Lucas' arrival.

"Well…" the coach started.

"Please coach, I want to try" he begged. Whitey sighed then announced Lucas Scott in the microphone. Peyton shot her ex boyfriend a cold gaze then she left on the side along with the old man. Lucas came in front, he didn't seem nervous at all and neither did he seemed prepared. Though, he knew people liked him. He was one of the most popular kids in the school, star shooting guard of the basketball team and brother with the other star of the team. Whenever there was a party, he was told and he had kissed pretty much all the girls from the cheerleading squad even by mistake or relationship.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late. I just had stuff to deal with you know…When you think you actually know someone, it hurts to see they can still disappoint you. Do you know how it feels, guys? To buy your girlfriend the coolest gift you can ever imagine then find her with someone else…to spend hours preparing yourself for your date with your boyfriend you know, doing your hairs, buying the most beautiful dress and putting on the prettiest makeup then you have your date and the guy doesn't even make a comment on how you look…Do you know how it feels to refuse to see someone because you're telling this person that you already love someone but then you find this person in bed with your enemy…or your best friend. Do you know how it feels to realize no one knows your name or ever talk to you? I guess even today, people can still disappoint you but when you really get to know them, you can avoid the worse…I'm not a person who will bring any of you down. I'll do my best to never disappoint any of you and make sure no one feels it you know, the pain…I suffered too and I know how it feels. That's why I don't wish it to anyone. Vote for me and I'll make sure no one gets disappointed in school ever again!" Lucas finished his speech and took a second to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and when he opened them back, people were screaming, shouting and whistling for him.

They were all up their seats, clapping their hands together like if someone had only taught them to do that. That warm feeling inside Lucas' stomach made him feel good. They liked him, they wanted him and finally, he wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

--

Haley waited outside until she finally spotted Lucas and ran up to him. She hugged him tight and at her surprise, he hugged her back.

"My god Luke, you were incredible!" she said.

"Uh, Thanks!" he smiled at her for what seemed like the first time in a long time.

"Where were you yesterday?" she asked, her face changing.

"Uh, out. I needed to get out you know."

"Sure…what's wrong with you, Luke? I mean, you've been really weird lately"

"Sorry that I've been an ass to you and the others…it's just that lately, I've been thinking a lot about Keith and it kinda makes me sad" he said. It wasn't totally a lie but it wasn't the very truth either. Haley fixed her scarf around her neck and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry…is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"Sure, don't forget to vote for me!" he chuckled. She smiled and shoved him in the arm.

"I love you, Luke!"

"I love you too, Hales. You'll always be my best friend!" he said, hugging her.

--

Brooke came back home along with Peyton. She had been spending a lot of time there lately. Peyton sighed and plopped herself on her bed.

"Your speech was really great!" Brooke said.

"Not as much as the Scott star" Peyton sighed. Brooke smiled.

"But you love the Scott star!"

"Not when he beats me at my own game!" exclaimed an angry Peyton.

"Come on, he didn't beat you yet. Plus, I thought you weren't really up to it"

"Only fools don't change their minds!" Peyton replied. They hugged and Brooke kept reassuring Peyton the best she could.

--

**Ok, so I guess that's all for now. The next chapter is the last one so don't forget to drop a nice little review so it can give me some more inspiration. If you have anything to say just do it. Does my writing suck? Is there anything I can change? Feel free to tell me (constructive comments uh, don't be mean…I can take it though, otherwise how could I change?)**

**Next time:**

_On One Tree Hill fanfic finale, _

_And the winner is…_

_I know what you did!_

_I recorded everything! _

_You're so drunk!_

_I know what you've been into_

_Tell me, Brooke!_

_He's coming after me!!_

_Brooke!!!!_

_SSSQQQUUUIIIRRRKKKKKK…_

**So uh, see you next time and thanks for reading this! Take care, people!**


	8. big finale

_**Hi everyone. It's been quite a while, I know. I've been just so busy with stories and school but you won't have to worry about that anymore because this story is over. As sad as it can sound, this is the last chapter. I might do a sequel though considering what's about to come. Just tell me if you guys want the sequel…anyways, enjoy this last chapter and thanks a lot to those who you who stuck with the story and left amazing reviews. I love them. Here's the big finale, enjoy!**_

**--**

Hard night. Long night. Pain. None of your favorite Tree Hill character slept well at all. Why? Because they all knew what was coming. You know, when the end is near this makes like a feeling into a person. She wakes up and without knowing why, she knows it will happen. What? She doesn't know but this thing growing in your guts is nothing like butterflies or warm feeling. What would you do if you woke up with that feeling down your stomach…the feeling that for once nothing is ever gonna be okay again. The feeling that this long and hard battle you once fought for is no longer yours but someone else's. How do you get your mind out of a feeling like this? That is the question that burned in everyone's mind.

Starting with Lucas, wondering what the new day would bring. Today felt like a pain and honestly, he couldn't tell if the next day was going to bring some good at all. The only things that mattered to him were gone.

Nathan, who wondered if he should let Brooke go and face his dad. He tried strangling his own son so what would he do with a little defenseless girl? And Lucas? Did he know about the stuff they were doing. All this crap he's been told about him. Lucas skipping school, Lucas passing out, Lucas being sick, Lucas acting crazy…he was scared for his brother now and that almost made him forget about the hard task that was Brooke's.

Peyton was wondering in bed as well. Wondering if she was going to win this election and if her boyfriend was going to be alright. Even though she broken up with him, she still cared. He was the one acting all weird and pissy. She wondered if things were ever going to be the same again.

On the other side of the bed, Brooke wondered how things would go with Dan. she new she had to do it. She had to get him to confess but she was scared. She knew oh so well what the great Dan Scott could do when he was pissed. Not just pissed…breaking hearts and families was like a hobby to him. She knew it too well starting with the two boys she liked more than anything. How could he have done something like this? Killing his own brother by jealousy. This man really was the biggest asshole on earth.

Somewhere else in town, in her husband's arms, Haley wondered what was going on with her friends. They were all acting weird these days and she was scared for Lucas and all the crap that happened to him. Over it all, he seemed so lost in all of this that it broke her heart to see him like this. She just hoped everything would be okay…for everyone.

--

Peyton met Nathan in the hallway. She seemed nervous and he seemed lost.

"Hey, Nate!"

"Hey, Peyton! You're nervous for the elections?"

"Yeah"

"It'll be okay…hey, have you seen Brooke?"

"Not since this morning, no. she said she had something to do and then she left"

Peyton saw the lightning of terror pass his eyes. The look he had was like a mixture of anger and fear. She wondered what it could be and why they were spending so much time together lately.

"Is everything okay?" Peyton asked, concerned.

"No…but it will be. Good luck with your election" he clumsily said then walked away.

Peyton stared at his back for a second, one eyebrow lifted. Then she realized it was to no avail because she wouldn't know more even if she asked so she decided she'd just take care of her own stuff and find Haley. Her friend was the only one who wasn't acting weird.

Nathan picked his cell phone out and dialed Brooke's number. She answered after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Brooke, it's me"

"Nathan, hi! I'm on my way to Dan's"

"No, no, no Brooke. You can't go!"

"I have to. It'll be okay. Ok, I'm there. I'll call you back!" she said.

"Brooke, no! Brooke!" he shouted but it was too late, she hung up already.

Peyton had overheard a little and watched Nathan stare at his phone for seconds. What could she be doing that Nathan was almost yelling her not to. They were really doing something together, she just couldn't tell what. Brooke hadn't said anything to her, neither did Nathan.

She shook her head and started her search for Haley. Knowing her friend, she would probably be in the library or in the tutor center so that was her direction now, trying to forget about Nathan's little too enthusiast conversation with her best friend.

--

Brooke was standing in front of the city hall where she knew Dan would probably be on a work day. Se held her inside pocket tight where she could feel a little weight. The one of something she was hiding. An object maybe.

The brunette girl walked up the stairs and opened the large wooden doors that led inside the large building. Everything felt like in an action movie were the character enters the city's most important building and attacks the little bitchy secretary in the front. The one she saw was old and looked, in fact, pretty sweet. She smiled at Brooke while she arrived in front of the desk.

"Hi sweetie, how can I help you?", the woman asked. She was definitely sweet.

"Hi. I would like to see the mayor Dan Scott"

"Did you have an appointment?"

"No. but I'd like to talk to him. He knows me. It's about his son"

The woman nodded and checked her papers. "Well, you are lucky he doesn't have too much this morning. Go ahead and make this quick, ok" she said with another smile.

"Don't worry, it won't be long" Brooke said in a rather snappy tone. She walked to Dan's office and found the door opened so she pushed it. The man she didn't really want to see was sitting her with his back to her. Brooke cleared her throat to let him know she was there. The chair spun around and she saw the large face staring at her. She closed the door and walked closer to him.

"Well, well. If this isn't my two son's girlfriend"

"If this isn't the two-faced monster the guys have to shame to call a father!" she snapped.

Dan smiled. Her anger only made him stronger. "What owes me this honor?" he asked.

"I know what you did" she spat coldly.

"…And the little girl comes to teach daddy how to play, how cute!"

She didn't say a word. She just stared in his eyes with total disgust. That hate fed him. He was only getting stronger with it.

"What did I do?" Dan asked on a sarcastic tone.

"I know you killed him. Jimmy was dead before a bullet even went through your brother's body"

"What are you now? A coroner?"

"We read the record…"

"We? Right, you and Nathan. You know that you could get arrested for that?!"

"That was worth the shot, right. Now we know it was you!"

Brooke had expected Dan to be angry…not to laugh like he was now. The man in front of her was laughing. He seemed happy with what he did.

"Well, you two would be good Sherlock…there's only one problem Dr. Watson, how are you going to prove it now?" Dan asked with a grin.

"So it really was you"

"You have no idea what you are into with this discovery, girly. But I can tell you this, who are they going to believe? Me or two teenagers breaking into the medical files?"

"We'll see" Brooke said. Now it was her turn to grin widely. She left the desk and the office in merely seconds. She almost danced in excitement when she got to the street. The brunette took the little object out of her pocket and pressed _stop_. She had recorded her whole visit to the city hall and now Dan Scott was going to pay for what he did.

--

All the students were reunited in a hallway, listening to the raspy voice coming out of the speakers. Whitey was announcing the results of the elections. Peyton was standing in a corner with Haley by her side and crossing her fingers.

Lucas was on the other side, alone. He was sending a dead glare toward the corridor where he saw Brooke and Nathan coming up together. They were together, again. His insides were boiling.

"So all of you know that the elections are officially over. We combined your votes and came up with these results. The winner is…ha! Your next vice-president is…Peyton Sawyer!" we heard the laughs coming from the microphone then the happy shouts that were sent toward Peyton. Lucas left at the second, not wanting to see anything more.

Peyton was applauded and claimed everywhere. She was laughing with Brooke. They were the new presidential group. It felt really good and in that second, all the troubles of the past week seemed to disappear because now everyone was happy for the blonde, their new vice-president. Brooke and her gave a short speech before someone proposed to celebrate and they all went to a beach house to party.

Everyone was now dancing in someone's beach house. Peyton and Haley were having a little drink while Brooke was saying everything she could do with her new partner in the team. Nathan came from behind and asked to talk to Brooke. She nodded and apologized to the girls for a second. They went to a silent room before he asked "You got it?"

"Yep. He confessed to me. I recorded everything" Brooke replied proudly.

"Awesome. We'll finally set the ones we love free…and clear Jimmy's image" Nathan said.

"Yeah…" Brooke whispered. "So we did it. We found the truth. What now?"

"We go party and forget about this!" Nathan proposed. Brooke smiled and raised her palm in the air. "Sounds good to me!"

They went back with the others and laughed with them.

"So what is going on between you two?" Peyton asked.

"We were just teaming up for a research. It's done now so everything's back to normal!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Good. So Luke will stop acting weird" Haley said.

"Wait, where is Lucas?" Peyton asked, searching the room.

Before anyone could answer, Brooke's phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It said Lucas. She showed it quickly to the others and picked up the phone call.

"Lucas?"

"Brooke, I need you to come over"

"Lucas, is everything ok?"

"No. I need to talk to you Brooke. Please come over"

His voice was shaking and she wondered if he was crying or if he was in pain. "Luke, where are you?"

"Tric"

"I'm coming. Stay put, ok. I'll be right there"

She hung up and looked up at the others.

"Is everything ok?" Haley quickly asked upon seeing Brooke's face.

"I don't think so. He wants me to go so…I guess I'll be back later"

"Want me to come?" Nathan asked.

"No. I'll call you if there's anything"

He nodded and she left without one more word. She hopped in her car and took the road off town. Soon enough, she saw Tric and stopped her car I the parking lot. The brunette climbed the stairs and entered the empty bar. It was different when it was closed. Everything seemed…dead.

"Lucas?"

"Here!" she heard. She then saw him, on a chair with a bottle of whisky next to him.

"Lucas? What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking about the possibilities"

"Of what?"

"Who could be the murderer?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know for you and Nathan" he simply replied.

"We're not having an affair!"

"What?? Of course not, you two were searching for Keith's murderer" he now tried standing but failed and had to grip the counter for support.

"How did you…Lucas, you're so drunk!"

"I know what you've been into" he simply added. "I heard you two when Nathan first told you about his search. You didn't think of telling me!" he yelled.

"Lucas, we didn't want to hurt you!"

"So you think I'm not hurt now?!" he shouted again.

"That's why you've been acting so weird…" she said barely above a whisper.

"You know who did it, don't you?! Tell me, Brooke!"

"I can't…" she whispered.

"You know, I thought we were friends. Friends tell secrets to each other, right?! Tell me Brooke. I'm your friend. I would've done anything for you. Tell me, Brooke!!!" he yelled.

She breathed deeply then grabbed his glass and threw the alcohol in his eyes. Lucas yelped in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed them with his palms. "You bitch!" he yelled.

Brooke ran out of the club as fast as she could. She got into her car and drove away quickly. She grabbed her cell phone and called Nathan.

"He knows!" she yelled out of breath.

"What?"

"Lucas, he knows we found the murderer"

"Did you tell him who it was?" Nathan asked concerned.

"No! I just threw something at him and left running. He was really drunk!"

Before he could add anything else, she let out a big scream. Nathan's blood froze in his veins.

"What?"

"He's coming after me!" she screamed while driving crazy through the night.

"Ok, just hang on, alright! Look, where are you?"

"I just took the road off town"

Lucas' car came right next to hers. The passenger side window slid down and she saw his face.

"Brooke, stop your car! We need to talk!" he shouted.

She didn't answer as she looked at him, her phone still on her right ear.

"C'mon! I'm sorry!" he screamed trough the window.

Brooke wasn't watching the road. First thing she knew was that a flashing white light surrounded her. She screamed.

"Brooke!!" Lucas yelled.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

"There's a truck!" Brooke yelled but she couldn't say more. Her eyes were stuck on the big truck coming face to face with them.

"Lucas!!" she yelled. Lucas' car sped but he couldn't stop it from happening now. The horns of the truck cut the thick atmosphere as it ran directly through the car and sent it rolling backwards, up side down and up and down until it was lying still looking nothing more of a car wreck. Fire started burning already.

"What happened?" a voice asked through a phone but got no answer.

"Brooke? Brooke!? BROOKE!!??!"

Nathan kept having no response and a souvenir of a sickening crash. He hung up his phone and started running the faster he could toward his car. Peyton and Haley had over watched the scene and decided to go along with him because that didn't seem normal at all. Nathan drove as fast as he could with the pressure and worry on his shoulders. He stopped when he got to the road…he could only see a huge truck and a car in fire on the other side of the road. He got out of the car as fast as he could and ran up to the burning car wreck. There was a body curled in a ball and heaving uncontrollably. He bent next to Brooke and picked her up.

She was crying and debating, screaming to Nathan to just leave her there. That it was her fault. She had to stay, for him…he didn't let her breakdown more though and picked her up to get her inside his car. She calmed down a little then stared at her hands. Panic overthrew her again as she saw the blood. The blood that wasn't hers. She started panicking again, punching and kicking the air. She watched him go. She drove him there. She caused it. She caused his death…

**Thanks to all of you who stuck with me till the end. Thanks for bearing with my blanks and my long in-between updates. I'll be happy if I told me I could at least make you laugh and like a little. I guess if at least one person liked it that would make my day. Thanks a lot for reading this and if you liked it, you should like my other stories so go check it out. See you guys in another life I guess.**

**Thank you for reading!!!**

**This isn't good-bye,**

**All good things…**

**-THwriter**


End file.
